Valerie Boneslicer
"You have never met another kind of woman who can beat you so far into the ground that you lose all hope of your very exsistence, yet still want to sleep with her because she is just so untouchable." 860102_1319112462207_full.jpg Hone onna by gimei.jpg 'First Name' Valerie 'Last Name' Boneslicer 'IMVU Name/Skype User' Duvein gamergurl9000 'Nicknames' - Boneslicer-sensei - Val - Faceless Woman - BS-sensei 'Age' June, 6th 600 years old 'Gender' Female Race Noppera-bo : Japanese faceless woman who sucks the souls of sleeping men tumblr_mzbkwaMzsV1sihh97o1_250.gif char_141512.jpg tumblr_m9b3oxMks41r2m5fko1_500.gif 'Height' 5'7" 'Weight' You don't ask a lady her weight 'Blood type' Has no blood 'Behaviour/Personality' Valerie is a like a yakuza wife. She's tough, strict, and very loud with her opinions. She doesn't take any shit from anyone and prefers it when things go her way. Many students are frightened of her, but some find her quite attractive. She is quite loyal to her husband and even thinks that anyone who isn't loyal to one they have been sworn to is punishable by death. Valerie isn't mean, just a bit stricter than others. She also has a thing for Japanese items, wearing kimonos all the time and carrying around fans this leads others to believe that maybe she was raised to love Japanese things. yakuza_waifu_2_by_mikazukishigure-d8e7ztq.jpg tumblr_ltwccfWE4F1qbvovho1_500.gif hsRlJ56.gif tumblr_m9b3inyDZN1r2m5fko1_500.gif 'Clan & Rank' Faceless Clan - Wife of A secondary branch 'Where did you come from?' Senakai River 'Relationship/Orientation' Straight Widowed to Akira ; Akira and her go way back. After she sucked the soul out of his parent's murderer, they kept in touch. And when he became a Ghoul, Valerie stayed by his side making sure he was in control of his new powers. Val was always very posessive over Akira, getting upset if any other woman flirted with him, and vice versa. She nver once saw it coming when he asked her to marry him in the same place they had met. Of course she said yes, and they have been married for almost a century. Valerie has never once grown tired of Akira's presence, and she loves him so much. Akira died several years back, and a few months after he died, she found out that she was pregnant. She now has a nine year old son and she cut her hair short because her son kept getting his hand tangled in her hair. 2012051741448599_716_o.jpg papi.gif 63209_178577992169626_175019659192126_528173_5648822_n.jpg 104330431.jpg ValandAki2.jpg tumblr_marp0xgxlk1ru3v4eo1_500.gif 'Fighting Style ' Back when she was wandering, she bought an ancient fan from a peddler, said to control the wind around the wielder. Val once used it on some traveling soldiers and it knocked them into the river, drowning them. She's kept it by her side ever since. [ She won't even put it away at school..] Opens her mouth, dislocating her jaw and sucks the souls from those around her that are asleep. This has been referred to as her Snake Mouth, which she is very proud of to this day. [ For many reasons, her mouth is wider than normal humans. ;D ] inu01_18.jpg tumblr_mpfeik8MTZ1rnc4a6o1_500.gif yakuza_waifu_by_mikazukishigure-d7qcxd8.png Allies/Enemies Allies: Japanese races Enemies: Non-Japanese races 'Background' When Valerie was born to a human family, she had a deformity in her face, so they tried cutting it off. Obviously, she was killed, and when her spirit didn’t rest, she turned into a beautiful woman and seduced her own father, sucking out his soul and then her mother’s right afterwords. Valerie’s soul was no longer accepted in the afterlife and she began to travel along a river, trying to find others like her. She did this for 300 years, sucking the souls from sleeping travelers, and finally she found Akira, a ghoul. They immediately fell in love and she joined his family’s clan, the --- Clan, and stayed there for a while, before Valerie found a wonderful opportunity to work in the Human Realm as a teacher for a school for creatures like her. She refused to begin with, but her husband urged her to try it out. She worried about him being alone, but then he promised her that she would eventually return and he would be there waiting for him. Valerie then left, heading off the school and becoming one of the best teachers in the school. She saw Akira die when she approached her five year anniversary at the school. Val now has to watch over her son, Tenbu, as he cannot travel between the two realms just yet. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Your Special Friend (talk) 01:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:PC